


Acclimating to Normality

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Fell visits Underswap and has a small cry when he sees everything normal.





	Acclimating to Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

FELL ACCLIMATING

Fell hated being here; stuck between the heckles of _‘Mwehehe’_ and _‘Nyehehe’_ , with Blue sat on his left and Paps right. He was surrounded by hyperactive idiots. There are more ways to torture a monster to death that would be infinitely more pleasant than bearing through their voracious laughter.  
   
“-And then Papy fell asleep on the stairs! ”  
“That sounds like my brother too! Always lazy and sleeping everywhere!”  
   
Fell rolled his eyes into his skull. Since meeting his counterparts he had been forced to play babysitter to a couple of idiots. At first, he’d been optimistic...   
   
He expected to learn from his alternate universe selves. Maybe they could teach him new special attacks, or spar with him, or show him how they miraculously got their brothers to shut up and pick up the socks overflooding the house…But _nope_!  
   
His alternate selves were _useless_.   
   
With his devilishly handsome looks on the others dumb faces, he had hoped that they might be competent. The UnderSwap Papyrus fell short of his expectations. He was just as lazy and moronic as his own brother, with less backbone too! As for the Blue Sans... apparently he was the more rational and dominant sibling. But right now he wasn't sure what to think of the swapped personality on a Sans’ face.  
   
Fell was unused to such… _happiness_ and _excitement_ that poured out the copy with such an unsatisfying and abrupt start. Blue was happy about the weather. He was happy about Fell visiting. He was happy to sit on the floor and share stories…   
   
It made Fell sick to his stomach staring at these two. A Papyrus and a Sans that got along.  
 _(What if Sans, acted that way?)_  
 _(What if I could still smile like that?)_  
   
He'd known for a while now that their own universe was… well, _fucked up_. It was a harrowing reality to face when the laziest of assholes, Stretch, would get up from the sofa and shield his brother off from Fell. As if he was an _enemy_!!!   
   
Though not much has changed since those first few visits. At least now he's allowed to visit in this cushy universe without those piercing golden glow of eyes watching over his shoulder. _Honestly_.. older brothers are so _damn protective_.  
   
…  
…   
… Sans was like that too.   
   
Once.   
Ages ago.   
   
Fell bites down, grinding his teeth together as he always did when he was nervous. To all the outside world he’d look like he was baring his teeth in anger. It had worked fine in Underfell when he wanted space to be alone.  … But here in Underswaps hospitality, the two other skeletons come even closer. His bluffs are clear to those careful eyes.   
   
“Hey Edge, What's wrong?”  
“Fell, are you feeling okay?”  
   
Those weren't his name.   
   
He was _Papyrus_! The _terrifying_! The _strong_! And… occasionally he was _Boss_. Sometimes, Undyne called him Pap. Sans used to call him _brother_.   
   
Those were the names he was used to… not this soft spoken, easy off the tongue, and somewhat cute nicknames the two called.    
   
But still, he acknowledged the title. If only to lessen the stares upon him. He didn’t want to argue about something as casual as nicknames and draw more attention to himself. Already, wide eyes, filled with excitement and wonder, come closer. Bones devoid of cracks and scars, pass him tea and wrap a blanket over his shoulders.  
   
His soul _twists_.   
   
Their concern is sickening and yet they wont stop. They won’t stop treating him like a glass doll that was about to break. They pester and torment with their lavender scented candles and  honey dipped cookies. The box of tissues already half empty and the uncanny, wet, sensation, rolling down his chin like a tidal wave.   
   
“I'm fine. ” He lies through the grit in his teeth, but they still draw him into a hug. They still smile and still speak to him like a kid. _“I’m fine.”_ He tells himself, stuck on the what could have beens and what he has done.   
   
Guilt swells through his ribcage and even though he knew the Swaps world was safe, Fell never felt more vulnerable than when his twins surround him with the comfort he’s lost for so long. 

 

 


End file.
